1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a raincoat, more particularly to a double breasted raincoat that has an improved water proof effect.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 12, a conventional double breasted raincoat has a body 1, two sleeves 6, and a first collar 7. The body 1 has a top portion, a left portion, a right portion, a back sheet 2, a left front sheet 3, a right front sheet 4, a neckline 9, and two cuffs 6-1. The neckline 9 is formed thorough the top portion of the body 1. The two cuffs 6-1 are respectively formed through the left portion and the right portion of the body 1. The left front sheet 3 and the right front sheet 4 overlap with each other, and the overlap region has multiple buttons 5 and button holes 5-1. The two sleeves 6 are respectively connected with edges of the two cuffs 6-1. The first collar 7 is connected with an edge of the neckline 9.
The conventional double-breasted raincoat looks graceful in appearance and can shelter from wind and rain, but few motorcycle riders wear conventional double-breasted raincoat on raining days for two reasons as follows.
Since only the outer edges of the left front sheet 3 and the right front sheet 4 are overlapped and the buttons 5 and the button holes 5-1 are fixed at the overlapping portions, a gap between the left front sheet 3 and the right front sheet 4 is too large. Thus, the rainwater would directly permeate into the conventional double breasted raincoat.
Because the first collar 7 is a suit-style collar, the first collar 7 must be erected first to overlap a front collar. The wind pressure can cause the rainwater to permeate into the raincoat directly from the neck.